Love Will Tell Us Where To Go
by DanDJohnMLover
Summary: *AU One Shot, takes place in 2008* New TNA Knockout Sarah has a successful debut match on her first night. But along with that, she locks eyes with the company's own K-A-Z. What could possibly happen between the two? KazarianxOC WARNING: Contains sexual content! Don't like, don't read!


Well here we are, another Kazarian/OC one-shot. I got this one-shot idea after I watched a few TNA episodes from 2008 (like from January to July). This one is AU for one reason and one reason only: Sarah wasn't in TNA in 2008, she was in WWE. Anyway, I couldn't resist this and I had to write it. Hope you enjoy it! Oh and the usual warning for most of my M rated oneshots... THERE'S SEXUAL CONTENT IN HERE!

Sarah belongs to me.

* * *

**Love Will Tell Us Where To Go**

_Okay Sarah, just calm down. It's your debut match. You can do this. _23-year-old Sarah Veerthorne thought to herself as she was in her locker room getting ready for her match. It was Sarah's debut on TNA Impact and she was facing Angelina Love. Of course she was nervous; she spent all those years training and now she was finally in a wrestling company she wanted to be in. A win for her tonight would be worth it.

"Miss Veerthorne, your match is on in ten." A stagehand appeared and said to her.

"Thank you." Sarah thanked. She got up and changed into her ring gear which was black tight pants, black and purple top, and black boots. As AJ Styles pinned Johnny Devine for the win, Sarah added on her black and purple fingerless gloves for good measure. She quickly ran her hands through her brown and purple hair before heading out the door.

No one was in the hallways as she made her way to the entrance. Well, that is until she saw a man walk out of a locker room. He seemed to be one of the wrestlers, but this one guy seemed to catch Sarah's eye almost immediately. He had long brown hair down to his shoulders and was wearing red wrestling trunks and a black jacket that on the front had what looked like the band Metallica's ninja star symbol; Sarah knew that since Metallica was one of her favorite bands. She walked passed him and that one moment… those two met eyes. He gave her a sweet looking smile as he passed her and that made her stare at him in… what's the word? Attraction.

However, that distraction caused her not to see where she was walking and she bumped into Traci Brooks. Both Knockouts fell on the floor, but Traci instantly went back on her feet.

"Oh my gosh!" Traci shouted. "I am so sorry! Are you okay?"

Sarah groaned and rubbed her butt, "I'm fine. I should be the sorry one, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"You're the new Knockout, are you?" Traci asked. Sarah nodded and Traci held out her hand. "I'm Traci."

Sarah shook her hand back and smiled, "I'm Sarah."

"I heard your debut is tonight. Who are you facing?" Traci asked.

"Angelina Love." Sarah answered. "I hope I can win this."

"I'm sure you will." Traci assured. "You look tough. I know tough girls when I see them. If you need any help, I've got your back."

Sarah smiled, "Thank you, Traci. I better get going now."

"Good luck out there." Traci gave Sarah a one arm hug and walked away.

Sarah stood in the entrance as Angelina made her entrance with Velvet Sky going out with her. Shortly after the two got into the ring, Sarah's theme song Drivel by The Union Underground started up and she headed down.

"And making her debut to TNA Impact, from Tampa, Florida, she is Sarah Veerthorne!"

The crowd surprisingly gave Sarah a huge pop, maybe because Angelina and Velvet were the heels in the ring. She got into the ring and posed on the turnbuckle. Once she got off of it however, Angelina tackled her and the match began.

_**~End of the match~**_

Angelina covered Sarah; 1, 2... Sarah kicked out. Angelina had a vicious look on her face as she ran to tackle Sarah back down. But out of nowhere, Sarah grabbed a hold of Angelina and put her in the Anaconda Vise! After about ten seconds in the hold, Angelina had no choice but to tap.

"Here is your winner, Sarah Veerthorne!"

Velvet ran into the ring to attack Sarah, but she quickly slid out of the ring to safety. She was breathing heavily as the self-proclaimed "Beautiful People" glared at her and she went to the back.

"Holy cow! What a match!" Sarah said to herself as she made it backstage. She was just about to head back to her locker room to get a drink of water before she heard a voice.

"Hey!" A male voice was heard behind her. Sarah turned around and there stood the guy she walked passed in the hall before her match. She could not help but stare at him; he had an absolutely gorgeous face, nothing like what she saw in high school and her two years of college! Her eyes literally could not look away, she wondered what he looked like underneath that jacket.

"Great match out there, you did a good job." He commented. _Man, he's got a sexy sounding voice! _Sarah thought, feeling like she was going to melt a little at the sound of his voice. "I should've introduced myself when we passed by each other. I'm Frankie, my ring name is Kaz."

"I- I'm Sarah." Sarah stuttered, holding out her hand.

Frankie shook her hand, "Nice to meet you, Sarah."

As they shook hands, Sarah looked into Frankie's eyes while he looked into her dark chocolate brown ones. When they finally stopped, Sarah felt awkward just standing there looking at him but she kept looking. That is until he broke the silence.

"Well, I have a match to go to." He began to walk away, but looked back at her and said, "Hope to see you again."

_I hope so too. _Sarah thought. On her way back to her locker room, she wanted to slap herself. _Sarah you idiot! You acted like an idiot at him! _She got into her room and sat down on the couch. And who should walk out to the ring? Frankie! He slapped hands with fans before he posed on the turnbuckle in the ring. Once he took his jacket off, Sarah began to check this guy out on the TV.

_Oh look at that body, that face, that hair, that ass! He looks perfect! _She thought. She shook the thoughts off and tried to focus on the match; he was facing Robert Roode.

Frankie got the win at the end of the match, which made Sarah cheer at him, but that's when her thoughts came back. This time, she had a daydream of him kissing her right on the lips, soft and gentle- Hang on a minute! Sarah quickly awoke from the daydream.

"Sarah, don't do this!" Sarah said to herself. "Just because you didn't feel this way about guys in high school or college doesn't mean you should do it now!" She sighed, "I need to take a walk."

Sarah walked back out of her locker room and walked down the hall. Her walk was spoiled when she saw Frankie walk into his locker room. Temptation settled in as she walked over to the door and opened it just a crack, enough for her not to be seen. In there, Frankie took a drink from his bottle of water before he took a towel and wiped off the sweat on him.

"So hot…" Sarah whispered to herself, watching the gorgeous man wipe off the sweat on his muscular body.

The next thing was something that made Sarah's jaw drop. With his back facing her, Frankie pushed down his trunks and took them off, leaving him completely naked! He grabbed the same towel, wrapped it around himself, and headed to the showers.

After that sight, Sarah's knees were together, trying to stop an ache that was forming down below. Wait, an ache… down below?! _Sarah! Stop it! _Sarah thought. _You just met this guy today! How can you get feelings like that about him already? _

She growled to herself, changed out of her ring gear back in her locker room, and left for the night.

_**~The Next Week~**_

Sarah got into the building and into her room as the show was about to start. She set her backpack down and sat on the couch. She was going to see if she was having a match first before putting on her ring gear. And just after sitting down for two minutes, a stagehand came into the room.

"Miss Veerthorne, you have a match tonight. You'll be in a mixed tag team match facing Christy Hemme and Jimmy Rave of the Rock n' Rave Infection." He told her.

"Awesome. Who's my partner?" Sarah asked as she took a drink of water.

"Kaz is your partner." The stagehand answered. At that moment, the water bottle Sarah was holding fell out of her hands and water spilled all over the floor while she just stared wide-eyed. "You alright, Miss Veerthorne?"

She really wanted to tell the official "Kaz can't be my partner! I need someone else!" But instead she regained her conscious and said, "I'm fine."

"Your match is after this one, by the way." The stagehand said as he walked out.

Crap! Her match was right after this one! She quickly changed into her ring gear and ran out of the room to get to the entrance. As she saw Samoa Joe on the monitor make Kurt Angel submit, Frankie met up with her.

"Hey Sarah." He greeted, making her jump. He was dressed in green ring trunks this time and still was wearing his black jacket. "Ready for our match?"

"Uh… y-yeah, I-I am." Sarah stuttered at him, body temperature instantly rising.

"You sound nervous. Are you okay?" Frankie tilted his head at her.

Sarah found that head tilt of his cute. They kept looking at each other as Jimmy and Christy made their way out into the ring.

"I'll go first." Sarah volunteered as she went down the entrance and made her way into the ring. After she made her way to the outside of the ring, Frankie's theme and he came out.

"And her tag team partner, from Anaheim, California, Kaz!"

As she watched Frankie head down the ramp and to the ring, Sarah began to have another daydream; this one a little more hot. She imagined herself and Frankie kissing roughly and passionately against the wall in the locker room. She pictured herself pushing off his tights, seeing how big he was underneath them…

_Whoa, whoa, WHOA! _Sarah thought to herself, making her want to slap herself in the face. _You have such a perverted mind!_

But that thought got worse when Frankie posed on the turnbuckle, turned her direction, and… winked at her! At that instant, Sarah thought she felt a little something wet leak out in her underwear, and it was not urine. She tried to hide the discomfort and needy feeling she was having as she got into the ring with him and the match started.

_**~End of the match~**_

Both Sarah and Christy crawled over and made the tags to the guys. Frankie ran in and hit Jimmy with two clotheslines followed by a Dropkick. Christy ran in to attack him, but Sarah ran in herself and Speared Christy down. Frankie bounced off the ropes and hit Jimmy with a Shining Wizard. He covered; 1, 2, 3!

"Here are your winners, Kaz and Sarah Veerthorne!"

Sarah and Frankie got out of the ring and got their hands raised by the referee. Sarah blushed a bit when Frankie grabbed her hand and raised it with his. After that was done, the two made it to the back.

"Good match out there, Sarah." Frankie commented, his hair and body drenched in sweat.

"Thanks." Sarah said shyly. She still had the feeling from earlier, aching and feeling a bit wet down below.

"Hope we get to team up more sometime." Frankie said as he walked off.

When he was off, Sarah instantly ran into her locker room and locked it. Breathing in and out heavily, she suddenly had this image of Frankie on the floor on his knees, giving her a sexy grin. Then he started licking her womanhood, which was covered by her ring gear. She imagined him going in hard, desperately trying to get his tongue through her gear and to her area. That thought drove her crazy as she quickly pushed off her pants and underwear and proceeded to rub on herself.

"Oh Frankie…" Sarah moaned as she rubbed for a few seconds. After those seconds, her feeling got worse and she fell to her knees on the floor and kept rubbing. The Frankie in her mind kept licking her now that her pants were down and it looked like he wouldn't stop. She laid down on the floor and spread out her legs to give a more intense feeling.

A moment later however and she was not satisfied, "Frankie, I want you in me! Now!" Sarah whispered as she pictured Frankie pushing down his trunks and revealing his length. _Oh that's a good size… _Sarah thought and moaned. She then pushed in two of her fingers in her womanhood and let out a soft moan. Starting off slowly and gradually going faster, she began to get a bit louder.

"Frankie! Harder!" Sarah groaned. She inserted a third finger in and that's when she screamed. She writhed around on the floor and even humped it a few times as she imagined the hot man going hard inside of her. Finally after minutes of lustful torture, Sarah came onto her fingers and screamed loudly again. She rolled onto her back on the floor and caught her breathe. That was a feeling she had never received before.

Sarah however had no idea that outside her locker room door, someone was standing there, listening to every sound she made. A grin from that person was seen before it walked away.

_**~The Next Week~**_

Sarah walked into the Impact Zone and made it into her locker room. But as she set down her backpack, she saw a piece of paper on one of the lockers. She grabbed it and read it.

_Sarah,_

_Just talked to a stagehand, you don't have a match tonight. Why don't you come down to my hotel room and maybe we can get to know each other a bit more._

Along with that, there was the name of the hotel and the room number. Sarah didn't need to guess, she knew who possibly wrote this letter. She quickly picked her backpack back up, ran out of the building, and got back into her car and drove off.

It wasn't hard to find where the hotel was. Once she found it she parked and went inside. She had to look for Room 121; luckily that room was on the first floor. Sarah found the room at the very end of the hallway. She was told by the receptionist that hardly anyone was on the first floor this night; seemed a bit strange. Sarah stood in front of the door and took a deep breathe before she knocked. Three seconds later and the door opened and Frankie stood there wearing a black long sleeved button-up shirt that was halfway unbuttoned and black jeans. He looked sexy as he leaned against the doorway looking at her.

"Hey there, Sarah." Frankie greeted in a noticeably seductive tone. "I'm glad you came to visit. Come on in."

Sarah nervously walked into the room and followed behind. She seemed hypnotized by Frankie as he moved his long hair away from his face. He sat down on the bed and put his hand next to him, signaling where Sarah could sit.

"So… why did you invite me to come over?" Sarah asked as she sat down on the bed next to him.

"I just thought we could get to know each other better." Frankie answered. He put his arm on her shoulder and blushed a bit, "Plus, I… I think you're cute."

Sarah's mouth went slightly agape when she heard that and blushed as well. "You… you think I'm cute?" Frankie nervously nodded his head. Sarah just wanted to tell him "I think you're cute too!", but the words could not come out.

"I think I love you, Sarah. Even though we've only known each other for three weeks." Frankie said. "I don't know what's going on, but when we locked eyes on your debut night, something came to me and I think I was struck by Cupid's arrow."

"Frankie…" Sarah began to say. That's when Frankie put both hands on her face and pulled her into a long soft kiss. When they pulled away, both Frankie and Sarah looked at each other.

"Sarah… I'm sorry." Frankie apologized. "I got… carried away there."

"Who said I wasn't okay with it?" Sarah said, giggling a bit. "It's okay." A smile appeared on her face, "In fact, I want you to kiss me again."

Frankie stayed still for a moment, then leaned forward for another kiss. He wrapped his arm around Sarah and pushed against her, pushing her down onto the bed with him on top of her. Sarah wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, which made him lose a bit of control and he put his tongue in her mouth. Sarah instantly started moving her tongue along with his. Shortly after, they broke apart for air.

"Holy…" Sarah quietly panted.

"Want to go for another one?" Frankie asked, giving her a grin.

"Yes, please." Sarah nodded.

"Alright. If it's too much for you however, just let me know and I'll stop, okay?" Frankie said.

"Okay." Sarah agreed and Frankie went right into the next kiss. This one got a little bit heated and rough and Sarah began to grind against him making Frankie moan a little. They broke the kiss before Frankie moved down to Sarah's neck and licked it, but also added a few nibbles.

"Oh I like that." Sarah softly whispered.

"I'm just getting warmed up." Frankie said softly as he licked her neck some more. After a few more licks, he proceeded to take off Sarah's purple tank top. As he was removing her black bra with it, Sarah unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off. She let out a slight gasp when she felt his tongue lick her right nipple. He shifted to the left one and did the same. As he did so, Sarah noticed he was indeed in love with her, he had that honest look of love in his eyes. After Frankie was finished, he noticed the same in Sarah and kissed her passionately once again.

After a few minutes the kiss was broken and Frankie gave small, gentle kisses down Sarah's body as he reached the buttons on her pants. He took his hands and unbuttoned her pants and pushed them down. He followed it up by slipping off her underwear; he grinned widely at what he saw.

"Someone is wet I see." Frankie chuckled.

"Um… is that bad?" Sarah nervously asked.

Frankie shook his head, "No it's not. In fact, I expected it." He gave her another sexy look. "Besides, I overheard your moment alone in your locker room last week."

Sarah's eyes went wide, "You… you heard me?"

"I couldn't help it, Sarah." Frankie said as he slowly took off his pants revealing grey boxers underneath. "I told you I was in a mood." He took two of his fingers and started rubbing on Sarah's womanhood.

"Ah…" Sarah breathed softly at the feeling. "So does that mean we're… boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"We can if you want to be." Frankie smiled. He removed his fingers after Sarah got a little more wet. Moving his hands down to his hips, he pushed off his boxers. Sarah blushed really bad as she saw how big he was.

"I hope that fits." Sarah said with a little shakiness in her voice.

"I'm sure it will." Frankie assured as he reached into his bag and took out a condom. Sarah grabbed it and threw it on the floor.

"No condom." Sarah said. "I take a birth control pill and my period just ended a few days ago."

"You sure? I don't want to do something you'll regret." Frankie asked and Sarah responded with a nod. "Alright. Remember, if this is too much, let me know." Frankie got on top of her and then slowly entered into her. Sarah let out a small moan, feeling how big he was in her. He slowly pulled out and went back in. He kept going slowly a few more thrusts before he gradually picked up a bit of speed. One thrust however he accidentally went in too deep causing Sarah to scream in pain and she had a few tears come out of her eyes.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!" Frankie quickly pulled out and kissed her. "I went in too far."

"No… no Frankie." Sarah spoke up. "Keep… keep going."

Frankie slowly went back over her and entered into her again. He groaned as he felt her walls tighten around him. Along with that, he felt Sarah begin to thrust her hips with his.

"Frankie… go harder!" Sarah groaned. Frankie obeyed and he thrust in harder into her, making her arch her back forward and forcing him to go in deeper. Both of them moved their hips together, to the point where the bed was moving with them.

"Oh god! Sarah!" Frankie moaned the more he forced himself into Sarah.

"Frankie! That feels really good!" Sarah moaned.

The two kept moving with each other for many long minutes before they could not hold it anymore, screamed each others names, and came hard on each other. When it was let out, Frankie pulled out of Sarah and they laid next to each other panting.

"That was… amazing." Sarah commented as she panted.

"I have to agree on that." Frankie agreed.

Sarah got on top of Frankie and kissed him passionately again. They rolled around a bit in the kiss before they stopped and Sarah laid back next to Frankie.

"So besides us being a couple now, where do we go from here?" Sarah asked.

Frankie put his arm around Sarah, "Love will tell us where to go, sweetheart. Love will tell us where to go."

The two hugged each other as they got underneath the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

Awww! Both hot and sweet at the same time, don't you agree? Hope you liked it. ;D ;D


End file.
